


Wait For Me

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Hostages (TV), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, I should probably rewrite this, I should rewatch Hostages, On the Run, Running Away, Teen Pregnancy, or maybe not, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus had a good reason to leave. He did, but even though he knew he had to leave, he didn't want to. From there, he ends up in New York. He comes across the Sanders family, surprisingly, Ellen is an old colleague of Mr. Davenport, Breana's dad. But, back in Mission Creek, things aren't faring better off than New York, with Ellen operating on the president.</p><p>Breana begins to become isolated from the rest of her siblings, which could end up hurting the team, not just her own self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a Lab Rats/Hostages Crossover fic, courtesy of my very messy and disorganized Brain.
> 
> Full Summary:
> 
> Marcus had a good reason to leave. He did, but even though he knew he had to leave, he didn't want to. From there, he ends up in New York. He comes across the Sanders family, surprisingly, Ellen is an old colleague of Mr. Davenport, Breana's dad. But, back in Mission Creek, things aren't faring better off than New York, with Ellen operating on the president.
> 
> Breana begins to become isolated from the rest of her siblings, which could end up hurting the team, not just her own self.
> 
> Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance
> 
> Marcus had a good reason to leave, but he thought there wouldn't be a way for him to stay.
> 
> Marcus/Breana, other pairings to be decided later.
> 
> Tags to: Lab Rats 'Bionic Showdown' and the Hostages 'Pilot'.

_Prologue_

Marcus' eyes scanned the wreckage of what once was his home lab. His 'father', Douglas, was no where to be seen. But he knew Douglas was smart enough to escape, and would probably come back for him soon. Marcus had his arms around his girlfriend, Breana. He almost wasn't able to protect her from Douglas, who was her uncle, and that scared him. They had done things before, and if it ever happened, he needed to protect his kids.

Marcus lightly kisses Breana's forehead before picking her up and carrying her, following her father, Donald Davenport, back to her house. Once there, he followed them down to the lab. Breana wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stay." She whispered simply. Marcus shook his head. "I can't." He wanted too, but he knew he couldn't. Yet, it was a rash decision. Breana frowned. "Please?" She looked up at him with her pale green eyes, bordered with forest green.

"I'm sorry." Marcus kissed her lightly before going back to the elevator. What was he going to do now? He needed someplace to go, without putting Breana in harm's way. Marcus super speeded to a hotel, using a credit card he had stole from his dad to pay for a room. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He had to get out of the city soon, maybe even change his name. He couldn't bear to leave Breana, but he needed to for the safety of both of them. Even though he knew that leaving her would just hurt her.

Marcus super speeded to a few stores and got what he needed, including some suitcases and a laptop. He used the hotel's internet to book him a flight to the New York, New Jersy and Dc Area. He didn't really care exactly where. He could just stay there as long as he needed since he was pretty sure he didn't know anyone there. He would make a fake ID. Nobody would know who he was because of Douglas keeping him secret so there would be know need to change his appearance.

Marcus paused as he packed. He sat back down on the bed and took his wallet out of his pocket. He then pulled out the one picture he kept in his wallet. "Breana." He whispered, lightly kissing the picture. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, sliding the picture back in his wallet after taking one last good look at it for that night. Marcus cried as he finished packing. If he knew he needed to leave, why did it hurt so much?

Marcus laid down once he was finished packing. He wanted to stay, he did, but he didn't want Douglas to hurt him or Breana. Ever. He cried himself to sleep, the only sounds being the howling of the wind and the whirl of the piece of crap hotel room furnace.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

After Marcus left, Danny kissed Breana's forehead before picking her up and laying her down in her bed. He was about to turn and go to his bedroom, but he laid down next to Breana as he heard her start crying. Danny sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Marcus, he didn't want to stay the night. I'm worried about him, especially with what happened with his kinda dad." Breana said softly. Danny nods. "I'm sure he'll be ok."  That was all he could think of to say to his younger twin sister by five minutes.

 _But I could be pregnant with his kid or kids._ Breana thought, leaning into Danny. Danny sighed and kissed her forehead, trying to get her to fall asleep. Breana eventually feel asleep, but didn't get any rest because she tossed and turned, thrashing against Danny's chest. He stayed awake, wanting to make sure she didn't hurt herself by bumping into something that wasn't soft, or falling off the bed.

After a few hours, Breana started awake. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Marcus." Breana said simply. "He's leaving." Danny sighed deeply. "It was just a nightmare." Breana looked up at Danny, not so sure.

                                                                                *********

Marcus drowsily put his carry on under his seat before sitting down as he boarded his plane. He laid back in the seat stiffly, using his iPod to block out all the noise from the other passengers. For a 5 am flight, everyone seemed too much awake.  _I wish I didn't have to leave. I already miss her._  Marcus thought, tears starting to fall.

_"No!" Marcus heard a scream coming from to the side of him. Breana was on her knees, one hand on her stomach and the other reaching out for him as Douglas grabbed her, pulling her away. Marcus tried to say something, anything, but no words came out of his mouth. He looked up at Douglas pitifully. Douglas just laughed. "Cat got your tongue? Well it's too late, you can't do anything anyways."  He frowned, knowing Douglas wanted to use the babies to carry out his plan. Like Adam, Bree and Chase, he wanted to turn them into soldiers. But he couldn't put a Triton App on Danny or Breana, so Marcus was scared what Douglas was going to do to her._

_"Please, I love her." Marcus pleaded, almost kneeling as best as his collar and handcuffs would let him. "I know, and that's what makes it so fun. You weren't supposed to have emotions for anyone the plan involved." Douglas spat. "D-dad, she's pregnant." Marcus begged, not sure if he could even call Douglas that anymore."I know, and that's perfect. Since I have to fight the hard way to have Adam, Bree and Chase-which I will still do," He grinned evilly. "I'll have easy to get minions. And Donald will do_ anything _to get his little girl back."  
_

_Marcus started crying. "I want to be there for her and the babies, she's my world and I can't live without her. I'll do anything." He slid on his knees. Douglas just shook his head, smirking again. "No can do. But I might need to have you donate sperm to my project eventually-can't have just two soldiers can we? Like the saying goes- an heir and a spare."_

Marcus blinked as he woke up. "Passengers, please put your seat belts on, we are getting ready to land." Sounded the loudspeaker. Marcus made sure his seat belt was still on and popped a piece of chewing gum into his mouth, leaning back into his seat as he waited. Once the plane had landed, he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his carry on before hurrying off the plane.

Marcus got his luggage at the carousel before walking out of the airport . He hailed a cab to get to his hotel room. Marcus was only going to stay there for a little bit. he would fake ids, he needed a new identity. He used Doug- his dad's name for the hotel for now, since his dad wouldn't get the credit bill since the house fell down- and he wouldn't bother to change the address because he had more 'important' things to do. The dream Marcus had made him even more paranoid. It also scared him. Him and Breana had gone all the way before since they both loved each other, sure Marcus had used a condom, but they can break and things do happen. She wasn't on the pill because the hormones would surely mess with her body, especially with her super senses, plus Donald would freak out.

Marcus sighed, paying the cabbie before walking into the hotel, quickly checking in and hurrying up to his room. He laid back on the bed, not bothering to unpack. Marcus closed his eyes, wanting to try and get some rest. But he kept thinking about Breana. He sighed deeply. I wish things were different. Marcus imagined if Breana did end up pregnant. He would have to somehow get in contact with her somehow, to let her know he was ok and that he would try to take care of her and the baby. But that would be dependant on his next plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I finally got this chapter done, it was being a bitch with me trying to write it. Plus I was procrastinating again. *Shrugs* Anyways, with all this snow and temperature drops, who suddenly moved to Antarctica? I mean, seriously? lol. Anyways, I hope all of you like this chapter and I love all of you lovely fallen angels.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, well here is that. Btw, if you haven't noticed or I didn't already mention (I have no idea...) It takes place after the Bionic Showdown Episode of Lab Rats and sometime around, possibly a little before, the 'Pilot' episode of Hostages.
> 
> I hope you guys like the Prologue.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


End file.
